


Right Hand Red!

by hummingfox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Devil traps, Inappropriate use of angel traps, Inappropriate use of twister, M/M, inappropriate use of devil traps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingfox/pseuds/hummingfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic inspired by a conversation in aria-lerendeair‘s LS which started with this innocent question by janimoon “What if you draw a small devil’s trap, could you trap like only their foot?“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Hand Red!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janimoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janimoon/gifts).



It started as a joke between Gabriel and Sam. Sam was drawing a large demon trap on the wood floor of the family who had been possessed by demons. It was four of them, so they’d need a big damn trap to get all of them. But when looking for something large enough to cover the trap, the best they could find was a twister mat.

Sam quirked an eyebrow up at the archangel. “Really? You can’t find anything better than that?”

Gabriel smirked. “Nope!” He snapped his fingers to place the mat directly on the trap. “They’re here, now hide!”

Sam dashed to hide beneath the staircase and watched as the family searched for him unknowingly walking directly into the trap. Sam couldn’t help but laugh as he watched the family struggle to get off the mat while Gabriel spun the spinner and called out directions. However, he recovered quickly and recited the words of the exorcism, saving the family without killing them.

* * *

 

After that, Gabriel decided it needed to be a thing in the bunker, so he snapped up individual red, yellow, green and blue mini devil traps throughout the bunker. When next Crowley popped into war room, with his right foot directly on the small red devil’s trap, Gabriel exclaimed “Right foot Red!”

Dean walked in from the kitchen, a frown on his face. “What the hell are you yelling that for short stack?”

But Sam ran in from the library, with his eyes wide. ”NO WAY!” The younger hunter looked down at Crowley’s right foot noticing the edges of the trap before bursting out in laughter. “You didn’t Gabe!”

Gabriel grinned around the lollipop in his mouth. “Yep, sure did!”

Crowley growled as he realized his right foot was stuck in place and started pulling hard and spinning in place. “Fucking Winchesters! This isn’t funny.”

Dean burst out laughing as he realized what had just happened. “Oh, I disagree. This is hilarious. Best trick ever Gabriel.”

Gabriel’s eyes sparkled. “Glad you like it! Cause it ain’t the only one in here.”

Crowley sneered. “This is what I get for being generous and wanting to help you two knuckleheads out. Let me out, or I’ll so you a real fun game we play in Hell.”

Sam glared and crossed his arms, “I don’t think you’re in any position to threaten. We could just leave you right there. Who knows what else you might trap trying to get out of that thing.”

Crowley rolled his eyes, “Moose, you and Squirrel don’t want to get rid of me. Devil you know and all that.”

Dean looked over and shrugged at Sam. “He’s right. But first, what do you want Crowley?”

Crowley sighed, “Just thought you should know I found where they’re keeping your little lost angel. He’s been taken to a volcano in Hawaii. Something about pagans and sacrifices.” He looked over at the archangel, “Anyone you know, Loki?”

Gabriel’s eyes flashed gold. “Thanks for the heads up.” He snapped his fingers to release and banish the demon, then snapped the Winchesters to the wayward angel’s side.

* * *

 

After determining how well that trap worked, Sam designed a twister mat full of demon traps and angel wards to place on the floor of their hotel as another protection while on the road. But learned while effective in trapping both demons and angels, they had to be careful about deploying it after the third time Cas got both his left foot and right hand stuck on the blue angel warded circles.

Sam walked back into the room after his research trip only to find Dean leaning over the angel and huskily saying, “Warned you last time, Cas. You get stuck again, I won’t be able to stop myself.”

Sam blushed and turned around promptly, hearing, “Maybe I intended for you to find me this way, Dean,” before he could escape earshot of the motel.

About damn time! The younger hunter thought, as he walked off to a nearby diner. He spoke out loud to the air, “It finally worked, Gabe. Wanna join me for dinner?”

With a pop, the archangel appeared next to Sam and took his hand, “Certainly, Samshine! I think you owe me a fudge sundae for this?”

Sam squeezed the archangel’s hand and laughed loudly as he pulled the two of them into the diner.

 

The End


End file.
